Freiheit
by Tinuviel Morgul
Summary: Erkenntnisse können schmerzhaft sein...


**Freiheit**

_"Komm näher. Hab keine Angst. Wie heißt du? Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Lied. Film. Sei nicht nervös. Bist du High?"_

_"Ich bin auf 'nem Trip..."  
_

Freiheit. Ein Wort, so verführerisch, so süß, so vielversprechend... Gleich einem Apfel, von Außen rot und glänzend, doch mit bitterem Geschmack.

Freiheit. Etwas, das ich mein Leben lang erreichen wollte. Nie gekannt, doch von Sehnsucht zerfressen, all die Jahre.

Freiheit. Etwas, das ich zu fühlen glaubte, wenn ich die Klänge von Brian Slades Musik hörte, sah wie seine perfekten Lippen die Worte formten, wie seine tiefblauen Augen vor Intensität sprühten, wenn sie die Curts' trafen. Seine Musik... so entrückt, so unglaublich fern dieser Welt und doch solch wohlvertraute Gefühle und Zustände wiederspiegelnd.

Sie versetzte mich in einen Rausch, ließ mich eine plötzliche Sucht nach Freiheit spüren.

Völlige Gleichgestelltheit. Toleranz. Akzeptanz. Freiheit.

_"Es war einmal ein unbekanntes Land. Voll seltsamer Blumen und zarter Düfte. Ein Land, von dem zu Träumen die Freude aller Freuden ist. Ein Land, in dem alle Dinge vollkommen sind. Und vergiftet."_

_-Oscar Wilde  
_

Der Duft von wilden Blumen; das Geräusch von tosenden Wasserfällen; der Geschmack von salziger Luft auf den Lippen.

"Ich geh noch mal raus", sagte ich zu meinen Eltern, nichts als einen stumpfen, verständnislosen Blick erntend. Doch es störte mich nicht. Vollkommen vom Rausch der Freiheit benebelt, verließ ich das ungeliebte Elternhaus, zog meine Jacke aus, die für mich für all die Unterdrückung und den Zwang in jenem Hause stand, und versteckte sie hinter der Mauer.

Wind, rauh und unerbittlich, den kreisenden Adler auf seinen Schwingen tragend...

Und das erste Mal in meinem Leben bekam ich eine Ahnung davon, was Freiheit hieß. Für diese einen unvergesslichen, wunderschönen paar Minuten fühlte ich mich frei.

Fühlte, dass ich alles tun konnte was ich wollte, alles schaffen konnte was ich nur versuchte, alles ändern konnte was mir nicht gefiel.

Fühlte, wie eine innere Kraft mich durchströmte, wie der Wind in den Schwingen des Adlers, der Boden unter den kräftigen Pfoten des jagenden Wolfes.

Roch den herben Duft der Blumen, spürte die Gewalt des Wasserfalles in mir, schmeckte das Salz auf meinen Lippen.

Und dann erwachte ich, als ich die spottenden Blicke bemerkte. So schnell. So hart. Der Schmerz, der mich daraufhin einholte, verschlang mich, schien allumfassend in dieser gleißend hellen Welt; grell, blendend.

Eine Gruppe von Mädchen deutete auf mich, spöttisch lachend. Ich war in ihrer Klasse, wir hatten uns immer gut verstanden. Mir war klar, dass Nigel ihnen erzählt hatte, dass ich "auf diesen Schwuchtelrocker stand".

Des Adlers Schwingen waren gebrochen, das Genick des Wolfes durchtrennt. Die Blumen geknickt, der Wasserfall durch einen Staudamm ersetzt, die Luft verpestet.

Und mir wurde bewusst, dass Brian Slades Musik nur Täuschung war. Ein Vorwand, so bequem und glamourös wie möglich zu leben.

Sie verführte mich in eine wundervolle Traumwelt, aus der das Erwachen hart und kalt und schmerzvoll war. Schlimmer als jede Droge war es, denn es zerstörte all meine Träume, alle Hoffnung für die ich noch gelebt hatte.

_"Was auf die Musik zutrifft, gilt ebenso fürs Leben. Das nämlich pure Schönheit alles enthüllt. Weil sie nicht das Mindeste ausdrückt!" _

_-Mandy Slade  
_

Die Oberflächlichkeit des grellen Make ups wirkte nicht weiter faszinierend auf mich, sondern schien zum Symbol des Glamrocks zu werden, zum Symbol der Lüge, die durch die Maske der angeblichen Revolution verdeckt wurde.

_"Der Mensch ist am wenigsten er Selbst, wenn er in der ersten Person spricht. Gebt ihm eine Maske und er wird die Wahrheit sagen."_

_-Brian Slade  
_

Und diese Oberflächlichkeit zeigte mir nun, wo die Maske gefallen war, die unverdünnte, vollkommene, harte Wahrheit:

Kein Mensch ist frei von Klischees und Vorurteilen.

Kein Mensch wird jemals ganz er Selbst sein können.

Kein Mensch wird jemals vollkommen frei sein.

Zerschmettertes Glas, zerbrochener Spiegel, zerstörtes Image... langsam sterbend.

_"Wünsch dir was. Und sieh dich selbst... auf der Bühne. Dein Innerstes offenbarend. Ein Gewirr von Girlanden in deinem Haar. Natürlich bist du angenehm überrascht." _

_"Leise, sagte er..." _

_"Ich werde dir deinen Verstand zerfetzen..."  
_

**Ende**

A/N: Ein Experiment, das vor längerer Zeit entstand... über Feedback wär ich gerade was diese Fanfic angeht, sehr dankbar, da ich dabei etwas unsicher bin...

Ich weiß, dass die Darstellung der Szene etwas vereinfacht ausgedrückt ist, seine plötzliche Eingebung ist völlig unrealistisch. Es war nur ein lästiger Plotbunny der mir irgendwann in meiner großen VG-Phase zugehoppelt ist und mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat. Und jetzt bin ich schon irgendwie neugierig, wie es überhaupt geworden ist, schließlich vestaubt das Ding schon seit Jahren auf meiner Festplatte.  
Und vielleicht noch ein Geständnis zum Ende: um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht mal wirklich warum die Mädels lachen (bzw ob es überhaupt Mädchen sind O.ô). Kann auch wegen seiner Kleidung sein, oder weil er einfach halt nicht der beliebte Typ ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist jetzt einfach mal meine Interpretation davon ;) Wenn ich die Szene komplett falsch verstanden habe, könnt ihr mich natürlich gern daraufhinweisen.

Lg, Tinu


End file.
